Hean 10: The Birth of Kanker - The Game
Hean 10: The Birth of Kanker - The Game, is the first and only game in the original version of Hean 10. It is based on the two-part mid season finale, The Birth of Kanker (Part 1) and The Birth of Kanker (Part 2). It was created and directed by two of the three writers of the show, Toon and Sci. Description This is basiclly like the two parter from the show. Kanker has brought his army of gang dudes and bullies and is attacking everyone at school. His real purpose: Draw Hean out and kill him. You are now Hean . As Hean, you will travel across the school, fighting bullies, saving teachers, and battling Kanker in the greatest battle yet. Non-Player Characters *Keoff *Teachers *Students Bosses Stage 1: Bully # 1 Stage 2: Kanker Stage 3: Zarmos Stage 4: Bully # 2 Stage 5: Kanker Playable Aliens *Super Human *Party Animal *Scorcher *Super Bird *Mile - Stone *Sneaky Snake Story Intro “Now Yesterday” started the teacher, “We learned about the famous works of Rasci Gataction. Now we will take his work and make similar writing “ Hean turned around and looked at Keoff, who both, just by looking at each other, knew they were both extremely bored. Hean however looked in the corner, and noticed there was a kid he’d never seen before. This kid was staring at Hean really weirdly. Soon, Hean turned around, thinking, There’s something wrong with that guy. '' “Keoff…. Sshhp. Keoff…” Hean started to ask. “What?” his friend whispered. “Something’s wrong. There’s a guy in the corner. I’ve … never seen him before. “ '''Meanwhile…' At least a hundred people stand outside of the school. They stare at what will be… a new birth. The Leader from the night before comes up, grabs a button, and presses it. Inside the school, everything is calm. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! A Strong force of power moved the whole school, as the wall to the right of Hean exploded, chunks of concrete smashing into people’s head, with some blood pouring out. Hean and Keoff ducked, and in the midst of this chaos, the guy in the corner laughs, and as other classrooms are blown, and parts of the walls and roof explode, destroying support beams and other things, he walks to the teacher, reveals a crowbar, and smashes it on her head, killing her. Stage 1: The Second Floor Levels 1-5: Main Purpose: Fight All of the Guys in 2 modes: Human and Alien. Total Amount of Guys KO'd or Dead needed to move on to Stage 2: 350. Boss Fight: A Bully Stage 2: Roof Levels 6-10: Main Purpose: Fight as 3 Different Aliens and defeat everyone. Total Amount of KO'd or Dead needed to move on to Stage 3: 560 Keoff arrives in Level 8, and helps out. In the Kanker VS. You fight, You " KO'D him " but in a scene, he pushes you to the hole, and you both fall. Stage 3: The Second Floor and Stairs Levels 11 - 15: As Keoff, you run across the Second Floor, fight Guys, and create Clones in certain places. You must kill " 800 Bullies " to move on to Stage 4. In the Last Level, You fight Zarmos. If you KO'D him, then you'll recieve a special reward. If you lose, then a scene will play and Hean will come down and save you from Zarmos. Stage 4: The First Floor Levels 16 - 19: In the first 1/2, You are Keoff. You contuinue to fight againest Bullies, but this time you have to stop 100 bombs that will go off in 15min. If you fail, GAME OVER. If you pass, then you move to the second 1/2 of the Stage. In the Second half of the Stage, you are Hean. If you use Party Animal in your fighting, you gain an extra badge. You fight againest bullies, but this time you have to to ONLY BE HUMAN. Total: 700 Bullies have to die in this stage to move on to the last Stage and battle. Stage 5: The Final Battle Level 20: The Final Battle: You, as Hean fight againest Kanker. In the end, you must strike a blow and make Kanker faint. To Get to see the end of the game, you have to defeat Kanker. Ending Movie and Credits You can't win. It's the End Hean. Mwhhaaaaaaa! We all lose in the end! “Kanker laughs about out loud. “NO! NOT THE END, KANKER! BUT IT'S THE END FOR YOU!” Hean says as he punches Kanker one more time. Silence fills the school, then, as the cops arrive at the school… Silence fills the school, then, as the cops arrive at the school… Hean transformed into Super Human and grabbed the ball before throwing it to the sky. BOOOOOOOOOMMMM! The Shield cracks and a huge explosion occurs. The clouds themselves are ripped apart as the energy is unleashed, and a shockwave is unleashed. The shockwave goes across the school, breaking all windows, making walls collapse, forcing Hean and Keoff to a wall near a classroom, and Kanker near the Office. Everyone was immediately knocked down and flipped over. Some hit the wall with their heads, snapping their necks. Others had objects thrown into them. One girl was flipped over, heading to a classroom’s door when a knife went thru her throat. Part of the floor exploded, tile crashing into the wall, and many rooms collapsing. “Get Down! “ Zarmos yelled. Suddenly, he was flipped over, crashing on the floor over and over, almost being stabbed twice, and going thru a window as the shockwave went thru out the school. Keoff is forced under Hean, who protects him as Super Human as the shockwave makes the foundation of the school become damaged. The People on the second floor are blown away by the shockwave, one of the gang members being stabbed in the heart by a steel bar as he is sent flying towards it. Another girl screams in fright, as she gets lifted up and when she enters a bathroom door, and hits a toilet, breaks her back with 1 crunch. The Floor collapsed under Hean and Keoff, and as they fell into the basement. Just in time, suddenly, the school leaned. Outside, the Police Cars were flipped over and crashed into nearby houses. As gas pipes were blown, a giant hole in the ground was created. The second floor collapsed, and as the dying screams of the remaining survivors came, one of them looked at the first teacher who had died earlier that die. Meanwhile, A SWAT Team Van was driving to the school when a giant maple tree hit it, flipping the van over. At the same time, the land shook… and it reached Hean’s House. When the quake came… it made part of the roof collapse, and a picture frame fell. It was a picture of Hean’s dad, the day before the crash. Hean’s mother came from the Kitchen outside, where she saw the explosion. “Hean… NOOOOO! NOOO…. Lord No….. Please… HEANNNNNNN! “She screamed. She fell to her knees and cried. The nearby homes also felt the force of the quake and the shockwave. Two really old ones were destroyed. Finally, after few seconds, the explosion stopped. All that was left of the school was some doors, parts of walls, and hundreds of bodies. A Giant hole was dug into the earth, and before anyone else… Kanker and Zarmos, along with a few members of his gang came from the dirt, and started walking. The Police got up, grabbed their guns, and yelled, “Freeze Terrorists! “ Kanker looked at his arm. He still had the last of the strength and power he had copied from Hean. He took one of the remaining police cars, and flipped it over. Two cars exploded, and set a chain reaction. Once the smoke cleared… Kanker was gone. Hean and Keoff come out of the rubble, and Hean reverts to normal. “Aw man! He got away!” Hean said. “At least we protected the school. “ Keoff replied. “Yeah… “ Hean starts to fall, but Keoff catches him, and drags him out of the rubble… “Some Day, Huh? “ “Aw, Yeah. “ ( the game fades away ) CREDITS #Toon - Creator of Hean 10 and Creator of the Characters :D #Sci - Co-Writer of Hean 10 and Writer of the Episodes The Birth of Kanker ( Part 1 ) and The Birth of Kanker ( Part 2 ) #Jack - Designer of the Characters #Sci - Creator of the Badges #Jack - Designer of the Locations #AND OUR FANS FOR THEIR DEDICATION! Badges Category:Video Games Category:Hean 10 Series